The Days
by Aiko Blue
Summary: This day, I feels like you are still here, beside me. (Pasti banyak sekali typo, so, just careful)


**.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **The Days**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa takdir mengizinkan dua orang untuk bertemu. Ketika tak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk bersatu."

Newt ingat hari itu Minho mengatakannya dengan suara datar seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Newt ingat juga hari itu Minho berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Memandang lurus ke depan, tapi Newt tidak bisa melihat bagaimana sorot matanya, karena pemuda keturunan Asia itu memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi sepasang mata bulan sabitnya.

Saat itu Newt hanya menatap Minho dalam diam. Sepuluh detik kemudian mengangguk kecil tanda persetujuan, dan kembali menatap ke depan. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang ingatan seorang Newt, Minho mengatakan sesuatu yang terkesan melankois.

Hari itu, Thomas menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu seolah sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Newt berusaha mati-matian menenangkannya. Thomas seperti kehilangan kewarasannya. Seolah separuh jiwanya pergi, dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Thomas menulikan pendengarannya. Setiap kata dukungan yang terlontar untuknya sama sekali tak ada yang diproses sampai ke otaknya. Hari itu, Thomas hanya terus menerus mengulang satu kata dalam tangisnya. Satu kata yang sama. Satu nama yang sama. Teresa.

Robohnya gedung tempat gadis itu bekerja telah memisahkan Thomas darinya untuk selamanya. Kepergian gadis itu seolah meninggalkan satu lubang dalam di hati Thomas. Lubang yang tak mungkin dapat diisi kembali. Kobangan luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Teresa ikut membawa separuh nyawa Thomas ke dalam pusaranya.

 **.**

"Kau sakit?"

Itu adalah satu dari sekian hari di penghujung musim gugur. Ketika angin membawa tusukan beku yang menembus setiap pori-pori kulit. Di hari itu, Newt sedikit merasa lega kerena Thomas baru saja menceritakan seputar hubungannya yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Brenda. Artinya, Thomas sudah bisa mulai melupakan Teresa. Meski pemuda itu berakli-kali mengatakan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggeser posisi Teresa di hatinya. Hari itu, tepat satu tahun semenjak hari pemakaman Tesera Agnes.

Minho menatap Newt dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Newt menghela nafas, balas menatap Minho lekat-lekat tepat di sepasang manik noarnya.

"Wajahmu pucat," Itu lebih ke pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Minho mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, kemudian berhenti menatap Newt. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah trotoar yang mulai basah karena gerimis hujan. Sementara Newt sendiri memilih untuk tak melanjutkan percakapan. Duduk merapat ke arah pemuda Asia itu, dan merapatkan jaketnya. Berusaha melawan serbuan dingin yang hampir membuat darahnya membeku.

 **.**

Malam natal kali itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Masih dengan gemerlap lampu yang didominasi oleh warna hijau, dan merah. Masih dengan berbagai ornamen natal lainnya yang menggantung di pohon natal setinggi dua meter. Juga, masih dengan satu bintang tepat di puncaknya. Rasa kue jahe, dan beberapa cookies jenis lainnya juga terasa sama enaknya dengan malam-malam natal yang biasa. Berkumpul berasa teman-teman, tertawa, dan saling bertukar cerita, hadiah natal, dan segala bentuk kegiatan malam natal pada umumnya. Sebenarnya, itu malam natal yang berlangsung seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja, malam itu Newt merasa ada sedikit awan abu-abu tak kasat mata yang menyelimuti hatinya. Sangat berkebalikan dengan putihnya salju di luar sana. Meski hangat kebersamaan malam itu terus melingkupinya, Newt tetap merasa sedikit berbeda, ada yang salah. Ada sebait rasa dingin yang datang menusuk jantungnya.

"Dengar, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah permainan." Ucapan Thomas membuat semua pasang mata menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil menatap ekspresi penasaran di wajah teman-temannya.

"Permainan apa?" Brenda bertanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Thomas. Alhasil, Thomas mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi gadis itu.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Thomas menatap kekasihnya dengan mata mengerling jenaka. Membuat dua sejoli itu pada akhirnya hanya terlibat dalam adegan konyol berupa saling bertatapan manja.

" _Holy shit! Just go kiss her, and tell what do you mean, shank!"_

Newt tersenyum geli, menepuk bahu Minho untuk menenangkan pemuda berdarah Asia itu yang memang tak berkerabat baik dengan segala sesuatu yang bertele-tele.

"Whoa, tenanglah sedikit, Minho. Ini malam natal, seharusnya kau sedikit merubah sikapmu menjadi lebih manis." Thomas balik menatap ke arah Minho dengan wajah masih terpoles oleh ekpresi santai, dan main-main.

"Kata manis dan Minho bukan kombiansi yang tepat. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu, Thomas." Alby memberi peringatan.

"Kalau kalian sungguh penasaran, akan kuberi tahu apa maksudku. Dengan syarat," Thomas memandang orang-orang di sekelinlingnya, tersenyum miring, dan fokus menatap Minho seorang. "Minho harus memohon padaku."

Hening.

Minho mengertakkan giginya. Tapi jari-jari kurus Newt yang saling menyilang dengan miliknya itu seolah berkata menenangkannya. Membuat Minho membatalkan niatnya untuk menghajar Thomas, dan melemparnya ke perapian yang menyala.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup." Celetuk Alby

Gally mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Bagus juga. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya sarapan dengan daging bakar rasa Thomas besok pagi."

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka mengulitinya terlebih dahulu"

"Sup kaki Thomas sepertinya cukup lezat."

Bola mata Thomas berotasi malas. "Ayolah, Minho. Apasih susahnya memohon padaku? Cukup tambahkan kata _please_ di dalam kalimatmu, dan semua beres."

Thomas hanya ingin sedikit kesenangan di malam natalnya kali ini. Dan mengerjai seorang Minho pasti menyenangkan. Dia tidak merasa hal itu berlebihan. Serius, apa mengucapkan kata _please_ itu sebuah dosa besar?

"Hanya perlu tambahkan kata _please_ Minho. Hanya satu kata–"

" _Tommy."_

Thomas meringis. Itu jelas sebuah penekanan mutlak. Sarat akan peringatan keras, bahwa sebaiknya Thomas segera menghentikan kekonyolan ini.

"Baiklah." Thomas menghela nafas. Menyerah pada akhirnya. "Begini, aku sudah menyembunyikan sebuket _mistletoe_ di rumah ini. Permainan ini mudah, kita hanya perlu berpencar, dan berusaha menemukannya, dan yaah seperti biasa, berciuman dengan siapapun yang ada di dekat kita."

Kedua mata Alby menyipit tajam. "Jelas kau yang akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu, kau tahu dimana _mistletoe_ itu diletakkan."

"Aku tidak ikut, aku akan mengawasi saja. Dan, kalian harus pakai penutup mata."

Sebenarnya, semua orang saat itu berusaha keras menahan tawa karena permainan konyol yang diciptakan Thomas. Tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka tetap memainkan permainan konyol itu juga.

Newt tidak akan lupa bagaimana dirinya yang dalam keadaan mata tertutup tanpa sengaja menabrak Minho. Mengeluarkan suara mengaduh kecil, yang selanjutnya langsung dijawab dengan 'Newt?' oleh Minho. Newt juga ingat bagaimana Minho tiba-tiba melepas penutup matanya, hingga membuat Newt harus beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu.

"Kenapa kau malah melepas penutup matamu, dan punyaku juga?"

"Cuma ingin memastikan kalau yang kutabrak tadi benar-benar kau, Newton."

Newt memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, benar ini aku. Sekarang cepat kembalikan pentup mataku, dan kita lanjutkan permaian konyol Tommy ini."

Minho tertawa ringan. "Untuk apa dilanjutkan? Kita selesaikan saja sekarang juga. Cukup berciuman, dan permainan berakhir. Mudah bukan?"

Newt berdoa semoga tak ada rona merah muda yang menyembul dari kedua pipinya. " _Bloody hell_. Bukan begitu cara bermaiannya, Min." Newt menatap mata sipit itu lurus-lurus. "Temukan _mistletoe_ nya, dan cium orang yang berada di dekatmu."

Minho membisu selama empat detik. Selanjutnya menarik pinggang Newt mendekat padanya, meregkuh si pirang dalam dekapannya. Memaku manik karemel itu dengan manik noarnya.

"Aku tak butuh hal bodoh seperti _mistletoe_ untuk menciummu, Newton! Aku bisa menciummu kapan pun aku menginginkannya."

Newt tidak ingat seberapa panjang durasi kecupan mereka malam itu. Tapi Newt tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Minho menguasai penuh bibir, dan rongga mulutnya malam itu. Sebuah ciuman ganas, posesif, dan memabukkan. Hanya saja, sayangnya Newt juga tak bisa mengabaikan secuil kegetiran yang ikut terasa dalam ciuman mereka malam itu.

 **.**

"Itu tipe SLE, tak ada obatnya."

Minho mendengus geli. "Haruskah kau mengatakannya secara blakblakan seperti itu, Jeff?"

"Bukankah kau benci sesuatu yang bertele-tele, Minho?"

Minho tak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Bentukan garis horizontal yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Jeff menghela nafas. Dokter muda itu menopang dagunya dengan kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya yang saling bersilangan.

"Sebenarnya penyakit ini kebanyakan menyerag wanita. Kasus pada pria itu sangat langka."

Minho memandang dokter muda itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Hening panjang.

"Benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar?"

Jeff menggeleng.

"Lalu apa arti dari obat-obatan yang selama ini kau berikan, _shuck-face_?"

Jeff menghena nafas lagi. Sejujurnya dia merasa prihatin, sangat prihatin malah. Tapi Jeff tahu betul bahwa Minho tak akan bisa menerima perasaan yang terkesan cengeng semacam itu.

"SLE tidak bisa disembuhkan. Tujuan pengobatannya adalah untuk mengurangi tingkat gejala serta mencegah kerusakan organ pada para penderitanya." Jeff mengambil jeda. "Lagi pula, penanganannya sudah terlambat. Penyakit ini mungkin sudah ada sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi baru sekarang mendapat pengobatan."

Saat itu, Minho tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau marah mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Jeff.

 **.**

Newt bersandar pada Minho. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Minho. Mengunci segala hal tentang Minho di dalam ingatan. Diletakkan pada bagian terpenting di dalam otaknya. Disimpan abadi dalam inti hatinya.

Minho melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekitar bahu Newt yang bergetar. Memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menghirup aroma dari rambut pirang Newt yang menggelitik indra penciumannya.

" _What do you do, shank? Want to keep this stupid hug until tomorrow, ha?"_

Newt tidak menjawab. Meski relung hatinya berteriak bahwa ia ingin terus memeluk Minho seperti ini selamanya.

Siang itu, adalah Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Cuaca yang sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana di dalam ruang TV apartemen Newt.

Mereka berdua yang duduk sambil berpelukan di atas sofa. Dengan TV yang dibiarkan menyala, entah menayangkan acara apa, Newt sudah tidak mau ambil peduli.

 **.**

Lupus adalah penyakit inflamasi kronis yang disebabkan oleh sistem kekebalan tubuh yang keliru sehingga mulai menyerang jaringan, dan organ tubuh sendiri. Dalam kondisi ini, sistem imunitas yang seharusnya berperan melindungi sel, jaringan, dan organ, justru berbalik menyerangnya.

Gejala penyakit ini sama dengan penyakit-penyakit pada umumnya. Sehingga terkadang para penderita tidak menyadari, dan baru benar-benar mengetahui bahwa dirinya terserang lupus setelah beberapa tahun kemudian.

SLE (Systemic Lupus Erythematosus) merupakan tipe lupus yang paling sering dirujuk masyarakat umum sebagai penyakit lupus. SLE dapat menyerang organ tubuh mana saja dengan tingat gejala ringan sampai parah. Apabila lupus menyerang sistem ginjal, pasien akan mengalami gagal ginjal, dan atau penyakit nefritis kronis yang biasa disebut dengan peradangan salah satu atau kedua ginjal. Apabila lupus menyerang jantung, maka gejala kemungkinan yang terjadi akan dikaitkan dengan penyakit jantung. Hal ini berlaku pula untuk sitem organ lainnya.

Newt memejamkan mata, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya sudah tak sanggup lagi membaca artikel sialan itu di layar ponselnya.

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang sempurna di musim semi. Dimana bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran menyebar wewangian samar serta keceriaan warna-warni memghiasi taman-taman kota. Hari yang sempurna untuk berjalan santai sambil menikmati satu cup kopi. Tapi Newt justru duduk lesu di meja dapurnya.

Newt mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah ruang TV yang memang tidak disekat oleh tembok. Hingga dari tempatnya duduk pun Newt bisa melihat jelas sosok Minho yang tertidur di atas sofa. Pemuda Asia itu mungkin kelelahan setalah semalaman terpakasa menemani Newt yang menempel terus padanya. Melihat Minho yang tertidur di ruang TV dalam apartemannya dengan suara dengkuran halus, entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa ngilu. Ngilu, dan getir yang merayap cepat memenuhi arterinya, mengalir menuju jantungnya, sesuatu yang berdetak, dan menjadi inti kehiduapannya.

 **.**

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan memaksaku untuk berfoto dengan semua orang?"

Newt memutar bola matanya, sementara Minho mulai jengah.

"Agar orang-orang tidak melupakanmu, tentu saja."

Minho berdecak sebal, menatap Newt dengan ekspresi keras.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja semua kebodohan ini, aku muak!"

Newt menghela nafas. Memasukkan kembali kamera ke dalam tasnya. Menggambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Minho. Mengamati wajah pemuda bermata sipit itu secara mendetail.

"Minho,"

Minho balas menatapnya dengan alis menekuk runcing.

Newt menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin semua orang melupakanmu nantinya. Aku ingin kau tetap dikenang selamanya. Menjadi bagian dari kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarmu selamanya. Tetap hidup–"

"Meski aku sudah lama mati." Minho menginrtupsi. Senyum getir menutup kalimatnya.

Newt menelan bulat-bulat kegetiran itu. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Dia benci melihat Minho yang mulai bertambah kurus, kehilangan banyak bobot tubuhnya. Dia benci melihat kulit pucat itu. Dia benci melihat sepasang mata yang salalu menampilkan ambisi mengerikan itu perlahan mulai meredup. Newt benci semuanya.

"Minho.."

Dan Newt benci ketika dirinya tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes di hadapan Minho.

Minho menatap Newt tepat di sepasang manik karamelnya. Tersenyum kecil, tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Minho, Minho, Minho.." Newt mulai terisak.

Minho menyentuh pipi Newt dengan jemarinya. Mengusap lembut air mata pemuda pirang itu dengan gerak hati-hati.

" _Plaese Minho, please.. Don't leave–"_

Newt tak kan pernah bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kalimat tak tuntas yang selamanya akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin semua orang mengingatmu, Min. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Alby, Tommy, Gally, Frypan, Brenda, Sonya, dan semua orang. Aku–"

"Dengar, Newton."

Newt membenamkan wajahnya di dada Minho. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi kaus pemuda itu. Membiarkan tangan Minho bergerak membelai punggungnya. Memeberi ketenangan yang sebenarnya tak banyak berguna.

"Asalkan kau megingatku, aku tidak peduli jika semua orang melupakanku."

 **.**

Newt duduk di samping ranjang tempat Minho berbaring seperti biasanya. Sejak dua bulan terakhir ini, kencan mereka selalu bertempat di ruangan berbau antiseptik, dan obat-obatan yang menusuk. Dengan dinding-dinding dominasi putih pucat yang hampir membuat gila. Juga, suara monoton dari tetesan cairan infus, dan monitor detak jantung.

Jeff bilang, Minho memgalami komplikasi parah pada organ-organ terpentinnya. Imunitasnya berkerja gila-gilaan menyerang organ vitalnya sendiri. Apapun yang Jeff katakan, setahu Newt tidak ada yang masuk ketegori kabar bahagia.

"Newt,"

Minho memangilnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seolah tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Newt memadang pemuda kurus itu dengan tatapan menunggu.

Minho tersenyum kecil, mengisyaratkan dengan dua jarinya agar Newt mendekatkan teringanya ke mulut Minho. Newt menurut.

Newt tidak akan lupa kata-kata yang dibisikkan Minho pada hari itu.

"Besok, aku akan mati."

Newt segera menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut Minho. Memandang tak suka ke arah pemuda Asia itu.

"Jangan main-main, Minho!"

Minho tertawa lemah. "Serius, besok aku benar-benar akan mati."

"Tak ada orang yang tahu kapan dia akan mati." Newt mencibir, meski di dalam lubuk hatinya dia takut setengah mati.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku Minho, aku terlalu pintar untuk main teka-teki soal kematian."

Newt menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Minho, jangan bicara hal bodoh begitu."

Minho menarik satu tanggan Newt, membuat pemuda pirang itu mendekat padanya. Mengelus punggung tanggan Newt dengan lembut. "Jaga dirimu, _shank_!" Minho tersenyum lemah menatap sepasang manik karamel Newt.

Tangan Minho bergerak lagi, kini memberi tepukan ringan yang monoton di dada Newt, tempat dimana jantung Newt berdetak selama ini. "Jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Jangan tinggal bersama Alby, atau Thomas, atau Gally, atau Frypan, atau siapapun. Tinggallah di apartemenku."

Newt berusaha menghadapinya dengan lelucon. "Jika kau tidak mengijinkanku dengan orang lain, dan memintaku tinggal sendirian di apartemnmu, apa kau berani jamin tidak akan datang menghampiriku sebagai hantu Minho yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku?"

Minho tertawa, memberi tekanan di dada Newt sedikit lebih kuat. "Sialan kau. Tapi, baiklah aku janji tidak akan menghantuimu."

 **.**

Hari itu, yang terus berputar di dalam kepala Newt hanyalah kata-kata Minho saat pemakaman Teresa.

 _Mengapa takdir mengizinkan dua orang untuk bertemu. Ketika tak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk bersatu._

Newt tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia tetap hidup setelah hari itu. Newt tidak ingat berapa kali dirinya jatuh pingsan hari itu, Alby berkata tujuh belas kali. Newt tidak ingat. Dan dia tidak peduli. Dia benci kenyataan mengapa dirinya tetap terbangun setelah tak sadarkan diri berkali-kali.

Newt tidak pernah menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan retorik Minho.

Newt tidak pernah memukan pengganti Minho seperti Thomas menemukan Brenda sebagai pengganti Teresa.

Newt tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Minho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Always under the same sky._

 _Always in the same place._

 _Unless your unpresence, nothing change here._

 _I want to smile like I've forget it at all._

 _But, I'm just stuck in miss, and miss you so bad._

 _I'm cry, and cry, yelling your name._

 _This day, I staring myself in front of the mirror._

 _I touch my lips, I found the place that you kissed me._

 _This day, I feels like you are still here, beside me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sok sok-an_ bosen karena biasanya selalu Newt yang pergi ninggalin Minho. Sekarang gantian coba, wkwkwkwk *ketawa jahat* Ini cerita malah jadi nggak elit sama sekali, abisnya saya baper gegara nggak rela bunuh Minho sih *gigit tembok*

Soal perjanjian _tidak akan menghantuimu_ itu saya ambil dari kisah nyata sepasang suami-istri yang saya kenal dekat, dan saya cintai. Saya nangis pas diceritain bahwa mereka sempet-sempetnya bikin perjanjian konyol seperti itu sehari sebelum sang suami pergi.

Btw, banyak referensi tentang lupus saya minta dari om google. Thanks, om :*

Ketika baca ulang cerita ini, entah mengpa saya malah jadi inget MY Love-nya Westlife :3 _An empty street, an empty house, a hole inside my heart. I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller._

Makasih seperah Flare buat yang udah terlanjur baca ^^

Ah, satu lagi. Maaf, bahasa Inggris saya hancur. Saya nggak pernah akrab sama yang namanya _grammar_ hehe.


End file.
